pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Marie Lindholm
"When the (Middle Eastern) government started firing their weapons upon its own population, this whole world turned was engulfed within a firestorm of rage. Rage which fuels the blaming game. The world blames on the belligerents, the belligerents blames the supplier, the supplier blames the creator, and you know what the creator blames? Ignorance." -Dr. Lindholm discussing about the Middle Eastern incident to a journalist. - American|species = Human|gender = ♀|race = Caucasian|eye_color = Green|hair = Red|weapon(s) = VX-24 Alpha, Raining Justice, Ranger Rifle, Pixel Gun, Particle Buster Knife|equipment = Attack drones, Battle Mech, Singular Grenade, Black Paladin standard issue armor, the Praetorian Virus.|image1 = Full Body= |-| File = |-| Armor= |height = 173 cm (5'08")}} Dr. Anne Marie Lindholm, also known by her nickname; The Doc '''and her callsign; '''Minerva '''is a minor antagonist of Operation Tempest of Co-Op Campaign. She is the lead developer of the technology R&D department of Centurion Armament, and is responsible for the company's many achievements in weapon technology. She was later revealed to be the main antagonist later in the campaign. Overview Appearance In most of her appearances, she has red hair with light green eyes and has fair skin. She wears a white lab coat with a blue shirt and grey pants with black shoes. She also has a pair of glasses placed on top of her head. Personality Lindholm is portrayed as calm and focused, whenever she is working on her projects. However her high dedication towards her research and achievements had caused Lindholm to develop a highly ambitious and lustful attitude for works, even to the point where she begins to become more defensive whenever her work is criticized because of her unethical approaches for her weapons. As the story progresses, she becomes more hardline on her works where she would wind up using violence against that said critic. Biography Early Life Lindholm was born in 1987 in Stockholm, Sweden with her two parents and her older sister. As a child of a mechanical engineer, she quickly gained interest in her father's occupation from observing her work and eventually helping him. Due to this, she was an engineering prodigy by the time she designed and built her first simple machine at the age of 6. Lindholm continued her interests and managed to graduate high school at the age of 16, where she was awarded multiple degrees in chemistry, electrical engineering, computer science, as well as a doctorate in mechanical engineering. Joining Centurion Before Centurion's acquisition of the Vertex Weapons Limited, she worked as a contractor with the company. Haxon was well-aware of her high intelligence and gift in engineering, and offered her to be the lead developer of his growing company. Her first weapon prototype was the VX-24 Alpha; a personal sidearm made by her own self as a symbol of innovation. With the increasing number of team members, she lead the department to inventing even more innovative weapons, such as the Laser Bouncer. Operation Tempest Lindholm wasn't part of the attack on Area 52, however she was well aware in advance and choose to analyze the Dark Matter in her lab instead. She was also well aware of Task Force: PIXEL's possible involvement, knowing how they operate and the emergency system installed in Area 52. After the successful, but costly raid, she suspects that the task force will be investigating further into Centurion, due to the bodies identifying that they have links to Haxon's associates. Knowing that an attack is imminent on Centurion grounds, she requested Black Paladin for a suit that she currently wears under her lab coat for extra protection, and continued weapons training with a custom variant of the Raining Justice and her VX-24 Alpha. Meanwhile, the task force had begun infiltrating the company with undercover agents, while she wasn't expecting any agents to infiltrate, she had increased security within her labs to prevent this. The War Begins Lindholm stayed out of the conflict between the company and the Pixelarican Government. She works offsite to create blueprints and research data for future weapons, while the task force infiltrates her lab as part of a failed undercover operation . Though with heavy security, the under task force managed to break into her lab and steal data on the Praetorian Virus. The Summit During the assault on the Hamburg Summit, Lindholm acted as intelligence using hijacked CIA satellites to monitor the ground operation. Though having no sympathy for any other delgates at the summit, she requested that the delegate to Sweden must not be harmed. The operation quickly turned into a failure and Lindholm quickly went to her personal lab in order to clear out her inventions and take any important piece of evidence from an imminent raid by Task Force: PIXEL. Centurion Attacks After their diversionary attack on the company's military base in Alaska, the task force focuses their attention on the American subsidiary near Denver, Colorado. Lindholm and her research team had begun dismantling important pieces of machinery and resources to prevent the task force from discovering their work. By the time the task force reached the research lab, most of the research team had fled, while she stayed behind in a final attempt to kill the task force. As the assaulting force manages to fight through Centurion's defenders, George Vazquez and a couple of his men were sent to defend Lindholm's lab from the task force, however were taken down and the task force breached her labs, with her reading her remaining research papers and sitting on a stool. The task force confronts the energy shield separating her and the team. Lindholm then reveals her personal agenda to the task force as a testimony in court, explaining that her own destiny of achieving peace through powers has been shot down by the government and the task force, specifically the Middle Eastern government who had been responsible for the conflict. She manages to escape while being pursued by them, stopping gun fire with her Orbital Shield. Eventually, Lindholm becomes one of the final members to escape the headquarters as her helicopter flies into the night. Interlude Lindholm and Haxon manages to escape to their respective safehouses; hers in Stockholm, Sweden, and Haxon's in Saronida, Greece. Lindholm begins developing new technology from collaborators from tech companies, agreeing on a mutual silence pact where one would not reveal the involvement in the projects. Despite being wanted by a majority of United Nations member states, she remained in hiding in Sweden and managed to gain a new identity to avoid any suspicions. Meanwhile, her former development team back in Pixelarica was in disarray as a number of the masterminds behind Centurion's achievements were taken into holding, while some escaped to other parts of the world to evade capture. Coded Invasion of Europe and the New European Order While staying in her safehouse in Sweden, the Coded invades European allies of Pixelarica in order to force Pixelarica to spread their forces thin. Though not a battleground for the Coded and the European defense forces, Lindholm has to stop any projects outside of Sweden to avoid getting detected. However, like Haxon, she was contacted by the New European Order about her potential partnership and membership into the group, in exchange for giving her resources and potential clients for her inventions. Using the war and the secret operation conducted by the European Union, she had developed an extensive network of contacts and clients throughout Europe. Lindholm had secretly sold her protective Orbital Shield models to high-ranking officials and business personnel throughout Europe, including her superior, and the CEO of Romanov Communications Ltd. Her reputation has significantly increased ever since after cases of her Orbital Shield saving the lives of her clients, including government-back assassinations. Haxon's Death Lindholm remained under the radar throughout the entirety of the conflict between the European Union and New European Order, until a European Union-backed assassination against Haxon and Romanov lead to the two's demises. Lindholm was quick to learn about the setup via Romanov's wife, and utilize the evidence to frame a number of those suspected to be involved. Haxon's death, and Elderstone's incarceration meant that Centurion Armament and all its resources are now under the ownership and the fingertips of Lindholm. Inventions Weapons * VX-24 Alpha * Ammo Hog * Particle Buster * Particle Buster Knife * Raining Justice * Explosive Crossbow * "Shadowstrike" * Shadowmaker * Shadowmaker MG * Centurion Bombardment * Laser Bouncer * Impulse Sniper Rifle * Railgun Gadgets * Orbital Shield * Last Resort Armor * '''CA-LEGCOMS Mk. I * CA-LEGCOMS Mk. II Technologies * EX-41 Lightweight Exoskeleton System Trivia * Like the rivalry between Centurion Armament and Area 52 Defense Development Agency, she has a personal rivalry with Gordon in weapons development and innovation. ** It was also hinted by her personal files that she was once in a relationship with Gordon, however parted ways after being too involved in work. ** She also seemed to have access to the agency's database, seen from a picture from her file. Indicating that she has been stealing data from Gordon. * Like most HVT's that appear ingame, she is invulnerable to all sources of damage from either the players, NPCs or the environment, as explained from her Orbital Shield which can block any projectiles and explosions, and absorb kinetic force such as from shockwaves. * Her armor was developed by Black Paladin, which included a portable lithium ion energy cell to power her Orbital Shield, as well as her mini exoskeleton which enhances her speed and strength, capable of busting through metal security doors. Gallery Lindholm Designing.png|Lindholm and her team discussing about the design of the "Shadowstrike". Incoming Message: For those who can read this; the REDACTED is planning something using stolen REDACTED. My safehouse in REDACTED is the only safe haven for me and REDACTED. Remember: veritas omnia vincit. ---- -M Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Co-Op Campaign